


hell is round the corner (where i shelter)

by papi_chulo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Enemies, Facial, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, but i couldn't really name this after a britney spears song, i guess its open if you're optimistic, i put mature but really its just suckin dick, idk I'll add more tags if I think of them, its not even enemies to lovers they just enemies, lol normally my titles are the song im listening to atm, so i just picked a random one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP being enemies and getting into a fist fight/wrestling match/etc. Person A scratches down Person B’s back, eliciting an embarrassing, muffled moan. To get back at them, B yanks on A’s hair, receiving the same response. How this situation ends is up to you.</p><p>---------</p><p>title from hell is round the corner by tricky</p>
            </blockquote>





	hell is round the corner (where i shelter)

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send me a prompt or anything, i'll accept any ship of anything but i might not know who they are so i might not be able to fulfill your prompt. :)
> 
> send any prompts to my tumblr: pxpi-chulx
> 
> enjoy some good dick sucking in the next 900 words :D

Tony grunted as Steve’s fist made direct contact with his nose, a loud cracking sound echoing throughout the empty facility. Both of them had blood coasting their faces, no doubt both of them suffering from broken noses. The only difference being that Steve’s would actually heal whereas Tony’s would probably be crooked for the rest of his life.

“You sure you wanna keep going, Cap?” Tony smirked, knees buckling slightly.

“I could do this all day.” Steve chuckled, lifting his fists back up, knees suffering the same fate as Tony’s.

Steve quickly lifted Tony up, slamming him against the ground and climbing on top of him. In any other situation this would seem weirdly sexual yet Tony wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. He wasn’t blind; he could see that Steve was an undoubtedly attracted man, current enemy or not.

The brunette’s hand flew up, catching Steve’s fist before it could make contact with his face and mess it up any further.

“Touch my face again and I’ll ruin your perfect teeth.” Tony threatened, somehow managing to flip the blonde man off of him.

Steve quickly lunged at him, scratching his back in the process eliciting an erotic moan to make its way out of Tony’s mouth. Tony hoped and prayed to whatever God or deity that was out there that Steve hadn’t heard him but it was clear that he had. A violent blush erupted across the brown-eyed mans cheeks.

He stood up quickly, pulling Steve with him by his hair but dropping him like he’d been burnt as a grunt that was definitely not from pain was drawn out of his mouth. Steve looked up at him from the floor, a similar blush rising on his cheeks.

Steve lifted himself up off the floor and the two of them just stood there, trying to avoid all eye contact. Tony realised how out of character he was acting and suddenly surged forwards, grabbing at Steve’s skin tight Captain America suit. His eyes fluttered shut and he just lost himself as his lips touched Steve’s.

Steve grabbed onto Tony’s waist, finally responding to the kiss after standing there shocked for a few seconds. There was a useless battle for dominance as it was obvious that Steve would come out victorious.

As the kiss grew deeper and almost violent, Tony ran his hands up Steve’s chest and round to his back where he knew he’d be able to strip Steve of his suit. Because no matter how good Steve looked in his suit, he’d look much better naked.

Tony knew that suit inside and out, he designed the damn thing, he had Steve out of it in seconds. Steve on the other hand had no idea how Tony’s suit worked, simply grasping at the metal and hoping it would just fall off.

Tony lifted his hands up to help Steve remove his armour and soon he was naked, rolling around on the filthy floor with an equally naked Captain America. Tony straddled Steve’s hips ran his hands through his blonde hair, tugging gently at first, coaxing small moans out of the blue eyed man.

Steve ran his hands up Tony’s bare back before dragging his fingernails down, scratching the entire length of Tony’s back, making him arch into his chest. Tony pulled away from the kiss first to suck and bite his way down the super soldier’s neck, quickly trailing his way down his perfectly sculpted chest towards his groin.

Tony took Steve’s erect cock into his calloused hand, pumping it a few times pulling a sharp hiss of pain and pleasure at the rough drag of Tony’s dry hand out of him. The brunette turned his head and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Steve’s hands found their way into Tony’s hair, pulling slightly as Tony ran his tongue into the slit at the top of Steve’s dick before taking a deep breath and practically engulfing his entire length. Steve almost choked and had to control his hips to stop himself from thrusting roughly into the back of Tony’s throat. 

Tony pulled almost all of the way off before taking his entire cock into his mouth again, his nose buried in Steve’s neatly trimmed pubes. At this point, Steve’s legs were virtually shaking at the effort of controlling his hips.

Steve finally grabbed Tony’s hair in his fingers, holding his head still as he begun to thrust up into Tony’s mouth. Tony simply moved his hands off of Steve’s hips, concentrating on controlling his gag reflex and the seemingly perfect feeling of Steve’s thick cock hitting the back of his throat.

“God, Tony.” Steve groaned, feeling himself coming close to the edge.

Tony pulled off, taking his cock into his hands and jerking him off, “You gonna come for me Cap?” 

“Fuck.” Steve grunted, still not pulling his hands out of Tony’s hair, feeling the familiar heat pooling in his abdomen. 

“Come on Cap, come for me. What’ll America think of you now, a criminal on the run letting your enemy get you off on a dirty factory floor?” Tony chuckled.

“Jesus, shit Tony.” Steve pulled Tony’s hair impossibly hard as he came, painting Tony’s face with his cum.

There was no other sound in the empty room except the loud panting breaths escaping both their mouths. Neither of them moved an inch, refusing to look at each other.

“Get off me Tony.” Steve voice was shaky, but he was trying to conceal it and keep his usual stern tone.

“Cap, Steve, I-“

“Get off of me.”


End file.
